


BITTERSWEET

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have Sam and Jess at the beginning of their short life together. Mild language. Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I've never seen you this way about a guy before," Patty commented.

Jessica didn't answer, just shrugged and tucked a handful of sparklers into her bag.

"No, really, Jess. What is it about Sam Winchester that's got you so hot and bothered?"

Jess laughed. "Are you kidding me?"

"Other than the obvious," Patty said hastily. "Sure, he's drop dead gorgeous and his ass could stop your heart, but come on, have you even spoken to him?"

(beautiful, warm smile – sad eyes – a gentle, caring soul)

"Come on, Julia," Jessica said, picking up her sweater. "I don't want to be late."


	2. Chapter 2

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Come on, Sam!" Brady groused. "There's gonna be fireworks!"

"I need to study," Sam said patiently. "I've got a test tomorrow."

Brady rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. You'll ace it, you always do!"

"If I ace it, it'll be because of what I'm doing right now."

Brady fired his secret weapon. "She'll be there."

"She?" Sam froze. "Uh, who's she?"

"Who's she?" Brady snickered. "You know damn well who's she."

(Sparkling blue eyes – warm smile – laughing - spirited)

Someone knocked on the door and Brady grinned at Sam mischievously. "I might've asked her to stop by and pick us up."


End file.
